Below Zero
by darkshinio
Summary: Naruto leaves Konoha at a early age, and runs into One of the Legendary Seven Swordsmen. He then becomes the widely feared Frozen Fox. NaruHinaTen pairing
1. Chapter 1

_Sup the name's DarkShinio and this is my first fanfic hope you guys enjoy it _

_Of course I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

_I Present to you: __**Below Zero**_

**Ch.1**

"This ramen is really delicious Iruka sensei thanks again for bringing me." A blond haired boy in orange at the age of six yelled still cramming ramen in his mouth. "Don't mention it besides we come here every Thursday night its our tradition right." Iruka sensei said with a huge smile on hs face. "You got that right sensei, sensei... why don't people like me i mean what did i ever do to them."naruto said with a puppy dog face. "Your very different the rest of us your a unique individual and people dont know what to expect from one that has great potential." Iruka said with out a moments of hesitation. "Come on Naruto lets head home i think we've had enough fun for one day." Iruka-Sensei said as he stood up.

Meanwhile on the other side of Konoha two figure stood watching the village from atop the tree'. "What are we waiting for its dark like you said now lets do what were here for this is driving me crazy." said one of the figures. "Hush... it's almost time.. but it seems the boy is not alone this just makes things even more complicated." the second figure said "But still i don't think Mizuki is going to like this... I'll keep an eye on the boy while you tell Mizuki that the kid isn't alone." the second figured said as he signaled his comrade to move out, and closely watched as the boy and his teacher assuming; turning down an alley heading to who knew where all he knew was that he had to follow them.

Outside the ninja academy:

A lone ninja stood alone, to anyone else it would like he was merely guarding the grounds perhaps to keep an eye out for vandals, but that was merely a alibi. Mizuki at the moment was waiting for an update from his two hirelings that were supposed to signal him when it was time to strike. With a almost silent whoosh a second ninja appeared next to Mizuki. "Sir we have found the child, but he is escorted by another chunnin at the moment. Tysui is currently following them what are your orders sir?" Mizuki's face was hard to read in the shadows, but after a few seconds a evil smile could be seen on his face. "Well then it would seem i have a reason to get rid of Iruka now don't after all. Ok then Hortu the time is now take me to the brat." In the mere blink of an eye both ninja vanished from the spot they once stood.

Naruto ad Iruka had just arrived at Naruto's apartment when Iruka sensed another presence besides their own. Naruto blissfully unaware that something was up, and continued to talk about the latest flavor of ramen he head tasted. Acting on instinct Iruka spun around, and threw a kunai in the direction that he felt the presence was at. A figure moved out of the way barely avoiding injury, but now fully exposed. Iruka's sudden movement, and the appearance of this unknown figure had gotten Naruto's attention. "Hey what the heck is going on here?!" "Run naruto who ever this person is i sense nothing but ill intent!" Naruto still confused about what was going on didn't budge not really sure what to do at that point. "The names Tysui, and I'm delighted to tell you that I'll be the last thing you two see before you die." With his name, and goal given to them the ninja rushed forward quickly towards Naruto.

There was the sound of metal cutting their flesh, and all was still. Naruto who had expected the cold touch of metal piercing his skin felt nothing except the feeling of a warm liquid dropping onto his face. When he opened his eyes he was surprised to see Iruka standing over him in a shielding stance, his face scrunched in pain, and a sharp point of a kunai protruding from his chest. "W..Why?" Was all the poor boy could manage to speak as his sensei's blood dripped onto his face. "Naruto even though i always felt you had done me a wrong i could never let you come to harm." Iruka whispered, and as quick as lightning Iruka grabbed the other ninja's arm, and threw him to the ground. With a grunt of pain Tysui sprang back up, and took another fighting stance. "It's not over yet you two either i kill you, or my boss kills me." Iruka pulled the kunai out of his chest, and faced the ninja. "Nobody hurts naruto while I'm around!" Both ninja sprang forward, and as quick as it started one ninja still stood while the other fell. "It's ok naruto it'll take more than another ninja to take me down." "Oh really then good thing I showed up." Iruka's face suddenly twisted in pain as three kunai implanted themselves into his back. "Cause I'm more than just another ninja." Mizuki's voice appeared from nowhere.

Before Naruto's very eyes his one true friend fell to the ground never to rise again. Two more ninja appeared one naruto recognized as Iruka's fellow teacher at the ninja acedemy Mizuki. "If only he had waited then Tysui would still be alive..aw well life goes on except in your case brat." Naruto scared out of his mind tried to back away his feet frozen in fear, his eyes still glued to Iruka's dead body all his attention focused on his fallen teacher, not even noticing the drop in temperature around him. "The kid looks like he's gonna have a heart attack we'll have to be quick, or he'll bite the dust before we'll even get to hurt him." The Ninja wasn't aware at the moment that his breath was now visable. "Why...did..y..you..do that to Iruka-sensei?" Fear radiating off of the child as he finally found his voice. A wicked grin grew on Mizuki's face from hearing that. "Because it was fun, and he was in the way, and guess what kid the same is going to happen to you." If possible naruto's face became even more masked in fear, tears now dripping off of his face, and crystallizing before hitting the ground from the cold. "Mizuki finally took notice of the dropping temperature, though he was unsure what the source of the sudden cold was. "Ok Hortu lets finish this quickly its getting a little too cold for my liking, and we don't want to risk anyone else showing up." Both ninja rushed toward Naruto to finish the job, and as they did things seemed to slow down in Naruto's eyes. _"You don't want to die do you?" _A tiny voice that came from nowhere whispered. _"You'll end up just like Iruka-sensei dieing in a pool of your own blood no one will even miss you." _Iruka's body was all Naruto could think about as the voice repeated itself._ "Cold in your own blood..nothing, but a memory." _"N...no.." The temperature suddenly dropped even more. "I..don't..want to die." Mizuki, Hortu only a few feet away now their breath plainly visible. Suddenly naruto heard a loud scream, and he recognized it as his own. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!"

Naruto only heard three noises the sound of something ripping through cloth, skin, and bone. The noise made when some is caught off guard mixed with pain. And the metallic clang of metal falling to the ground.

Mizuki didn't hear anything he only felt, and saw. He felt the now numbing cold given him frostbite as he approached the kid, he saw a look of insanity cross the boy's face. He felt the sharp pain rise from his legs as something stabbed into him, and cut through the cartilage and bone. When he looked at the objects protruding through his legs he was surprised to see icicles penetrating through him. He glanced over to Hortu, and was appalled at the sight that greeted him. Hortu was hardly even a body anymore his arms completely cut off, and a large icicle protruding through his chest a look of great pain was on his face, would never change from then on. Now as Mizuki stared at the boy now walking toward him he only felt fear.

Naruto stalked toward the now crippled man his face unreadable. "P...please...spare me!" The man's words meant nothing as naruto reached out, and from nowhere a large icicle appeared in his hand. Mizuki was even more afraid his words had not fazed the boy, but still he pleaded. "I'll give you anything...anything!" With a swift movement Naruto had thrusted the icicle into Mizuki piercing his heart. "Nothing but cold." With those words Naruto backed away. Konoha was no longer home to him.

**End of Chapter:**

So hope you guys liked it Read And Review 

"Italic"- thinking

"normal"- talking


	2. Chapter 2

Sup everyone this is your one and only

Darkshinio finally getting around to make an update.

**chapter: 2**

3 weeks from where our last chapter ended we find a lone figure walking through the land of water from the village hidden in the mist also known as "Kirigakure". His name is Zabuza Momochi, age 21, talented assassin, one of the legendary seven swordsmen, and at the time one pissed off dude.

The reason for his anger can be summed up in one word..Mizukage. Zabuza had just recently been chewed out by the great leader of his village apparently his last mission wasn't done in the way that was given. The real reason was actually much more simple than that Zabuza hated to be told what to do, and the Mizukage just loved to make his life a living hell.

Now he was supposed to travel to a close-by trading town, and collect payment from a group of thugs that the Mizukage allowed to roam free in his land doing as they wished, as long as they paid that is. Apparently they decided that they didn't have to pay anymore, which had the Mizukage angry to the point that he was taking it out on anyone unlucky enough to have to speak to him which is how Zabuza got caught up in all this mess.

_"Damn fool who does he think he is ordering me around like that i swear one of these days I'll let him get real personal with the business end of my blade."_ Of course he knew that it wasn't likely to happen until he had a few followers himself, and of course more importantly some cash, both he didn't really have a lot of these days.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he took notice of how cold it had become all of the sudden, not that it was really that unusual in the land of water its just that it only got this cold more to the north instead of where he was heading. As he continued it got colder, and colder his breathe becoming visible now as he seemed to get closer to the heart of it all where it seemed to come from now he saw ice here and there even a frozen animal or two. _"What could have caused all of this, no way this is natural even for around here." _Thats when he saw it, a lone figure sitting against a tree just a few meters away the tree itself was frozen solid from what he could see, and a thin fog seemed to surround the figure that he now identified as a young boy.

Zabuza took a step closer for a better view, and thats when the boy looked up at him. His appearance was strange blond hair, strange whisker marks on his face, but really got his attention was the boy's eyes what might have once been bright and vibrant were now dead, and cold. "Who are you boy, and what are you doing here?" Zabuza asked, the boys eyes actually reminded him of his own. There was a long drawn out pause as the strange boy studied Zabuza. "Leave me or die like all the others..." Zabuza was taken back just a tiny bit, but didn't show it instead smirking at this boy who was apparently familiar with death, and killing. "And if i refuse small fry what are you going to do about it." Another long pause as the boy studied him further, then finally answered. "I'll..."

**Flashback:**

The look on Mizuki's face as he saw the icicle that Naruto pulled out of nowhere thrusting toward him.

The look of horror on the hunter nin's face as he felt the very heat on his body being stolen from his body, and his very insides beginning to turn to ice.

**Flashback over:**

"Kill you...with my own cold hands." Immediately Zabuza felt the temperature make another plunge, as ice began to creep from where the boy now stood threatening to freeze him to the bone. "Lets see you try kid!" laughed Zabuza as he began reaching for his 'Kubikiri'. Naruto merely raised his hand, and ice began to focus around it in a wild fashion.

"What the hell is this kid doing i'm getting the feeling he barely even knows what he's doing here." Naruto raised his other hand and the same thing happened to it, now ice started covering both of his hands forming crude clawed hands made of ice. Zabuza raised his left hand and gave the almighty "come get some punk." motion with his fingers, with that Naruto sped toward him claws raised to kill.

There was a loud clang then a pause, in one swift movement Zabuza had blocked both of the boy's ice claws with his head cleaver. Interesting enough the ice didn't shatter on impact like regular ice would, apparently this kid's control over ice was higher than normal for a kid his age. "Is that all you go..." Zabuza didn't finish his sentence cause at the moment he noticed that his sword was being covered in ice. _"I see so the brat used the claws merely as a way to get a hold of my "Kubikiri" that way he could freeze it solid and hopefully render it useless...not bad, but not good enough." _Zabuza began pumping his chakra into his sword, at first nothing happened, but then suddenly all the ice that had gathered onto his weapon suddenly went flying everywhere. "Your not the only one who can do a few tricks with ice kid!" Zabuza laughed as shards of ice flew towards Naruto.

Time almost slowed down a bit as the deadly ice crystals headed toward the blond, suddenly he wasn't there and the ice flew straight into the tree he was standing in front of. Another clang was heard as Zabuza blocked another ice claw that was aimed toward the back of his neck. "I really getting tired of you kid." Zabuza growled as he swung his sword over his head hoping to throw the boy off in the process. Naruto used his ice hands to stick to the metal and just as he got as close as he possibly could to Zabuza...he reached out, and grabbed the man's arm.

Zabuza didn't know what the boy had accomplished by grabbing a hold of his arm until he felt the arm grow numb with cold, and the shocking realization struck him. "The damn brat's trying to freeze me solid!" Before his very eyes Zabuza watched as his arm turned a pale blue and he lost all feeling in his right arm.

Naruto let a smile appear on his face, he had done this before on the hunter nin from Konoha that had tried to take his life. First he stole all the heat in the area, then he began pumping the cold chakra into the body it was strangely effective when given enough time something Zabuza wasn't prepared to give in the least. "Its not that easy to kill someone like me kid." Before Naruto knew what had happened he felt his hand being crushed, and with barely a sound felt the hilt of Zabuza's weapon bash his skull. There was a furious pain in his head, then things went black for Naruto.

Zabuza sighed in both relief, and annoyance that the kid had gotten close to actually doing some damage to him, but by merely grasping the boy's hand and knocking him out with the hilt of his header cleaver it was over. "Now what do i do with you brat?" There was a pause as Zabuza thought to himself. _"A kid like this ought to be put outta my misery with power like that...but then again i could always use another follower, and everyone wants an apprentice sooner or later."_ A smile crept onto Zabuza's face as the idea swam around in his head. _"Good thinking Zabuza a kid like this could make a useful weapon." _Zabuza gave Naruto a long look as he formulated a way to get the boy in front of him to join him. "Better get rested up kid i don't want my future weapon breaking itself before i even get to use it."

**End:**

if you have any comments just let me know.


End file.
